Tank:F17 AMX 13 90
AMX 13 90, map Port image:AMX1390-a.jpg AMX 13 90, map Highway |InTheGame_pros= *Auto-loader with medium burst damage able to cripple or finish off damaged opponent (960 damage drum when upgraded) *Very high camouflage values. One of the best scouting tanks of tier 9 *Stock suspension can handle all upgraded modules and equipment *23 second base reload on 90mm gun (very fast compared to the old 46 or so for 6 shells) |InTheGame_cons= *Poor accuracy on the move and during turret rotation, rather long aim time for a 90mm gun. *Frequent module and crew damage *Poor elevation and sub par depression due to a rear-mounted turret *Below average track traverse and mobility in comparison to other tier 9 light tanks *Long grind to fully upgrade it; first gun has low penetration. |InTheGame_performance= Coupled with the right mindset and determination, the 13 90 can be either a rewarding tank to play, or extremely frustrating. The first thing to understand about the 13 90 is that the gun doesn't make it a medium tank, and playing it as one will bring a quick death. Despite having an auto loader, the 13 90 is not a good flanker, it has the worst on the move gun handling. The key to survival in the 13 90 is camouflage. Almost all of your time should be spent either running or behind a bush. The AMX 13 90 should strive to keep his autoloader in the fight without attracting enemy attention, as taking any fire will quickly result in a death. The only time the 13 90 should be the enemy's primary target is when he is able to quickly finish off any enemy shooting at him and able to quickly get back into cover. The AMX 13 90 has very poor gun depression and elevation. Terrain bumps and dips should be used to angle your hull up and down to allow shots that couldn't normally be made. |InTheGame_research= * The SCR-528F radio carry over from earlier vehicles, mount it immediatly. * Then upgrade the gun to the 90mm F3 for a much needed increase in burst damage total and penetration. * The suspension should be researched next. The suspension not only increases the load capacity and the traverse speed, but also improves the terrain resistances and gun handling of the vehicle. * Final engine - allowing you to get up to speed and flex better around the battlefield. |InTheGame_equipment=Vents, Coated Optics, Vertical Stabilizer, GLD |External_Reviews= |History= thumb|200px|left|AMX 13 The AMX 13 90 is a version of the AMX-13 French light tank that was produced from 1966 to 1985. Design and Features From 1966 on, the 75mm high-velocity gun was replaced by a 90 mm (the AMX-13/90) medium velocity gun firing more effective HEAT ammunition, with the French upgrading all existing base models to this specification. By the early 1970s export models were available with an even more potent 105mm gun. Although there were many variants on the turret the basic chassis was almost unchanged until 1985 when changes including a new diesel engine, fully automatic transmission and new hydro-pneumatic suspension were introduced. Production halted with the Model 1987. After sales support and upgrades are still offered through GIAT Industries (now Nexter). The AMX-13 tank was phased out of service with the French Army in the 1980s. Current French armoured vehicles with a similar role are the ERC 90 Sagaie and the AMX 10 RC. Additional Characteristics * Ground clearance: 370 mm (15 in) * Fording: 600 mm (24 in) * Vertical obstacle 650 mm (26 in) * Trench: 1.6 m (5 ft 3 in) * Gradient 60% * Side slope: 60% * NBC system: None * Night vision: Optional |HistoricalGallery= image:AMX_13_90_Front_With_Turret_Turned.jpg AMX 13 90 image:AMX_13_90_Side.jpg AMX 13 90 image:AMX_13_90_Israel_Front.jpg AMX 13 90 image:AMX_13_90_Israel_Rear_With_Gun_Elevated.jpg AMX 13 90 |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= History Article (from Design and Features on): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AMX-13 |Ref_links= |Sidebar_Camostop=17.7 |Sidebar_Camomove=17.7 |Sidebar_Camofire=4.6 |Sidebar_Passhard=0.767 |Sidebar_Passmed=0.863 |Sidebar_Passsoft=1.342 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.173 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.836 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.201 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.201 }} Category:French Tanks